You are my new life
by Megy-vampire
Summary: Bella a vécu un enfant pendant son enfance, foyer en foyer jusqu'au jour ou son "frère" lui vient en aide, que va-t-il se passer dans une nouvelle ville où Bella tombe sur l'amour et qu'il part après une nuit des plus belles...?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: le début d'un rêve.**

Tout a commencé dans l'état de Virginie près d'un petit village qui commençait à me plaire. Il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup et mes parents d'adoptions étaient plutôt sympa comparé aux 6 autres familles.

Enfin sympa est un bien grand mot car comme toutes les familles que j'ai eu après l'abandon de mes parents, ils avaient tous un problème. Chez les Devorte aucune personne à la maison sauf le facteur, la police, ou encore les quelques amis de Phil, le mari de ma famille d'adoption. Il devenait fou et le plus souvent je me retrouver dans ma chambre avec lui et me faisais frapper a coup de ceinture, un jour mon « frère », Jazz comme j'aimais l'appeler et rentrait dans ma chambre pendant que Phil me punissait d'avoir ouvert a Angela pendant son absence.

**Flash-****back:**

-Tu n'as toujours pas COMPRIS que nous ne voulions pas que tu es d'amie et encore moins que tu les invites a rentrer quand nous ne sommes pas là? Es-tu sourde ou le fais tu exprès? Me cria-t-il près de l'oreille droite.

-Non je ne l'es pas fais exprès, je vous en supplies pardonnez moi, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je pleurais et tentais de cacher mon visage dans mes mains mais Phil attrapa mes mains et les tenait fermement contre son torse.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme sa! Aujourd'hui tu as 17 ans… Tu as le droits a un traitement plus favorable… Pour moi, bien évidemment. Il avait chuchoté ses paroles au creux de mon cou et j'avais des frissons sur tout le corps. Je s'avais ce qui allait se passer, je ne pouvais rien y faire, cela faisait 6 ans que personnes ne m'avais toucher.

Il lâcha une de mes mains et glissa la sienne sous mon tee-shirt et remonta vers mon sein gauche.

-Tu aurais du t'en douter, que tu finirais comme ça. Tu n'es bonne que pour le ménage et la baise. Tu es une fille de prostituée, n'oublis jamais. Il remonta d'avantage sa main et la plaqua sur mon sein, sa bouche vient à l'endroit ou se trouvais mon autre sein, il léchât le tissu et fit ensuite remonter mon vêtement par-dessus ma tête. Je pleurais, le suppliait d'arrêter, mais il continuait ses gestes et des grognements de plaisir s'échappaient de sa bouche qui vient juste de se plaquer à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant que mon vêtement ne tombe a terre. Il s'était rapprochait de moi et mon sexe touchait maintenant le sien. Je pleurais tellement, j'avais peur mais j'avais tellement eu l'habitude que je savais pertinemment que si je bougeais j'aurais des bleus sur tout le corps. Alors je pensais à autre chose, je tentais d'oublier la douleur mentale et physique de se qu'il me faisait. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir sa main lâchait mon sein et glisser le long de mon ventre pour venir cajoler mon petit bout de nerf. Il bandait je le sentais par-dessus mon jean. Il introduit deux doigts en moi et mon cauchemar commença. Il retira son pantalon et arrachât pratiquement le mien, une fois fais il me pénétra d'un coup et je sentis toute la rage et la colère qu'il mettait dans ses coup puissant et rapides. Je voulais tellement être ailleurs, partir et tout plaquer, mes amis, le lycée et cette ville qui n'était plus la mienne. Tous abandonner sauf Jasper, lui seul me comprenait. Au moment ou le monstre allait se déverser en moi, mon gardien arriva, la porte s'ouvrit et il apparu de grand yeux bleue ouvert en signe d'étonnement, mais l'étonnement ne dira que 2 seconds et la colère pris la place.

-COMMENT A TU OSAIS ! S'écria-t-il. COMMENT PEUX TU? Il regarda son père avec tellement de rage que si il avait eu des éclaires à la place des yeux Phil en serait mort. SORS DE SA CHAMBRE! Jasper avait 20 ans mais il le dépassait d'une tête, quand le montre, qui avait continué jusqu'à exploser en moi était sortit de mon entre et il remonta son pantalon il attrapa sa ceinture, il voulu l'abattre sur le torse de Jasper, ce dernier réussit a esquiver la ceinture et attrapa le poignet de son père pour lui retourner et lui coincer entre les omoplates. Il fixait son père avec ses yeux emplit de colère.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant Phil. Et la ceinture a fait son temps. CASSE TOI DE CETTE CHAMBRE! Phil couru presque jusqu'au escalier et les dévala la tête la première. Jasper s'approcha de moi doucement sans se soucier de la cascade de son père et murmura en s'approchant de moi. Sa va? Il ne ta pas fait trop de mal? Je suis tellement désoler, j'aurais du débaucher plutôt mais le patron avait besoin de moi… Je suis tellement désolé. Je…

-Arrête de t'excuser ce n'est pas ta faute… Il m'a juste … Surpris a faire entrer Angie à la maison. J'avais du mal a parler, des sanglots dans ma gorge m'en empêchaient. N'en parlons plus, si te plais.

-D'accord petite sœur, promis. Je te promets que bientôt on partira tout les deux. Dès que tu auras ton Bac. On partira je te le promet. Je m'étais réfugié dans le creux de son épaule et reniflait abondamment.

-Je t'aime Jasper

-Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. Plus que tout au monde, je ne te laisserais pas ici seul encore une semaines. Je te le promet.

Les examens se déroulaient le lendemain et le jour d'après. Je ne pouvais les louper, j'avais travaillais dure pour les obtenir.

**Fin de **Flash-back****

Deux semaines se sont passés depuis se jour et maintenant nous sommes cher nous, a Seattle, une ville plutôt sympathique et calme, hormis les quelques crimes et voles dans les quartiers « chaud » comme les appelés Jasper.

Nous avions quittés la Virginie et avions pris l'avions avec juste une valise pour nous deux, après avoir reçu mon diplôme j'avais trouvé Jasper sur le parking à côté de notre vieux taco et il m'avait dis de monter, que c'était le jour de la délivrance. Je lui avais demander où étais mes affaires et il m'avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre beaucoup de choses donc je me retrouver avec 3 jeans et 4 hauts avec des dessous. Lui avait pris 2 pantalons et 4 hauts. On s'était dirigés a l'aéroport et avions fais « plouf-plouf » sur le tableau d'affichages des voles. J'étais tombais sur Seattle, j'aimais beaucoup cette ville, une de mes familles d'accueil y était passée pour des vacances et j'avais adorée.

Une fois arrivais nous nous étions précipiter dans un hôtel et avions dormis. Le lendemain matin j'avais fais les courses pour deux ou trois bricoles et avais préparée des sandwich. Mon frère s'était réveillé sur les coups de 11h et il était partit comme sa s'en rien dire au bout de 2 heures je commençais a m'inquiéter. Je le vis arriver rapidement et il m'enlaça.

-J'ai trouver un appart en ville a 2 kilomètres d'ici, il y a un bar au ré-de-chaussé, nous pourrions gagner un peu d'argent comme ça. Et une Université est a 500 mètres, tu pourrais continuer tes études et trouver un job. Bella tu vois la chance qu'on a?

-C'est magnifique Jasper, mais l'Université vas sûrement vouloir une adresse de domicile des parents? Je ne peux pas Jasper, je ne suis même pas majeur… Je t'aiderais au bar. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Non Bella je leur et expliqué la situation, ils disent te vouloir et vont contacter un avocat et l'assistante sociale, avec les notes que tu as obtenus, il dis te vouloir impérativement au sein de leur université et qu'ils seraient fière d'avoir une élève comme toi. Bella dis oui je t'en surplis, et pour le bar j'engagerais quelqu'un pour me filer un coup de main. Il me fis un regard de surplis et je leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, mais si tu as un seul problème avec le bar tu me le dis. D'accord?

-OUI BELLA MERCI! Il me pris dans une étreinte de fer et nous fis tourner. J'étais tellement heureuse. Rien ne pourrais gâcher cette journée ou le ciel bleu était rare.

Nous partîmes donc pour aller voir cette appart. Quand nous arrivâmes les lieux étaient asses piteux. Mais le bar était plutôt correct.

-Je me s'en déjà comme chez moi. Me dit-il.

-C'est asses bizarre mais moi aussi. Me confiais-je en regardent les lieux avec un sourire de plénitude sur mes lèvres.

Deux jours après avoir aménagé nous avions fini de retaper le bar en installent de nouvelles tables en bois recouvert d'un noir laqué et un nouveau comptoir constitué de vitre a partir du comptoir, noir également, jusqu'au sol . Quand t-a ma chambre et celle de Jasper je les avais refaite moi-même en violet et noir pour moi et jaune orange et noir pour Jazz. En prenant sur le compte de Jasper l'argent qu'il faut, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'il est tant d'argent.

-Jasper, comment se fait-il que tu es t'en d'argent? Tu as tous payé et tous ça à du coûter assez cher?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, On vas dire que maman et papa me devais pas mal pour tout se qu'il nous ont fais subir alors j'ai pris sur leurs compte et dans le coffre fort. Bella c'est pour tout se qu'il nous ont fais et les anniversaires ou ils ne nous ont rien offert.

-Tu n'aurais pas dus faire ça Jasper, sa ne se fais pas même quand se sont des personnes horribles qui vous ont fais du mal… Au quoi que.. Tu as raisons, sans ça on aurait du faire la manche. Merci Jasper d'avoir tout risqué pour moi. Je t'es toujours considéré comme mon frère depuis que je suis arrivais dans ta famille je me suis sentis a ma place quand tu ma prise dans tes bras et l'amour que tu me prote en est égale. Mais risquer aussi gros pour moi… Moi je l'aurais fais pour toi, alors… Je ne peux t'en vouloir, mais ne le REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS, tu m'entends?

-Oué Bella j'ai compris.

-Bon t'en mieux alors. Je t'aime fréro.

-Je t'aime fort aussi ma Bellicima.

Il ris et je lui administra une tape sur le torse. Il ris de plus belle et me décoiffa avec sa main gauche. Je me redressa et lui sauta sur le dos en tentent de l'étouffer.

-Je te tuerais JASPER DEVORTE. Ne refais plus jamais se que tu viens de faire.

-Ok tite sœur ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me retourna pour partir vers ma chambre quand je sentis deux bras encercler mon dos et mes genoux et mon corps décollèrent du sol.

-JASPER, lâche moi, sale gamin.

-Non je crois pas-tu dois aller en cour, a tu oublié? Et l'Université c'est pas par là.

-HO. MON. DIEU. C'est aujourd'hui? J'ai totalement oublié. Haaa Jasper? Je suis en retard!

-Mais non il te reste 15 minutes, pas de panique. Il leva les yeux aux ciel, il était désespéré, il éclata de rire. Je fis mine d'être en colère et j'éclata de rire avec lui.

-Bonne journée Bella, et n'oublis pas que se soir tu travailles. Parle du Club a tes futurs amis. Il avait commençais a me le rabattre depuis 10 minutes. Et là pour le coup j'allais vraiment être en retard.

Je couru jusqu'aux portes de l'Université et atterries sur un petit lutin aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert, habillé d'une jupe et d'un haut avec quelques paillettes.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis en retard, je vais t'aider a ramasser si tu veux?

-Merci c'est gentil et t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je suis à la bourre, se matin mon abruti de frère c'est amusé a cacher mes chaussures. Elle fis tourner ses yeux en rond et regarda le bouquin de chimie que je tenais dans les bras. Tu as cours en quoi?

-K16, en chimie et toi?

-K16 aussi, viens je sais où c'est, mon frère ma tout expliqué hier.

-Ok jte suis. Et au faite moi c'est Bella. Et toi?

-Alice, Alice Cullen. Je viens de Forks et je vis a côté de l'Université avec mon frère.

-Ok, moi j'habite au-dessus du bar qui vient d'être rénové a l'entré sud. Et j'habite avec mon.. Frère.

-Pourquoi as-tu hésitais sur « frère »? Désoler je suis vraiment très cureuse et …

-Non c'est bon.. Enfaîte c'est pas vraiment mon frère, j'ai étais placer dans une famille d'accueil et je le considère tout comme. Je fis un petit sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant.

-D'accord, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, moi et mon frère aussi on a était placé. Carlisle et Esmée sont comme des parents depuis que j'ai 7 ans. Mon frère avait 8ans, il se rappelle de plus de choses que moi… Elle avait les yeux perdu dans le néant, la tristesse se lisait sur c'est trais.

-On viens d'arriver, tu te m'es a côté de moi?

-Avec plaisir, Bella. On pourra parler de tout et de rien.

-Ok.

Arrivé en cours il manquait encore des personnes, donc nous étions un peu rassurées avec Alice. Nous nous installions vers le fond de la classe. Le prof entra à son tour dans la classe et se mit derrière son bureau les poins sur la table.

-Bonjour a tous et a toutes, je suis Mr. Robness. Je vais vous enseignez la Chimie cette année. Donc que se soit claire, les élèves qui arrive dans mon cours et qui ne veulent pas travaille, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà sortir de mon cours. Nous nous regardions avec Alice, personnes ne bougeaient.

-Très bien dans se cas, nous pouvons commençais.

Le cours s'était bien passer, et la matinée aussi. Alice et moi avions 2 cours sur 4 en communs. Il était 12h45 l'heure d'aller manger. En arrivant dans la cafette je trouvais rapidement Alice, assise à une table. Elle me fis de grands gestes et je me dirigeais donc vers elle.

-Re. Lui dis-je.

-Re, alors tes deux autres cours? Tu t'es pas trop fais chier? Elle rit.

-Non pas du tout, mes profs ont l'air cool, ils sont tous jeunes et rient avec nous.

-Cool alors, moi j'ai une vieille peau en anglais qui peut pas me saquer. Pas cool pour mon premier jour. Elle sourit.

Nous commençâmes a mangeais quand j'aperçu un jeune homme arriver vers nous. Il avait les cheveux cuivré et son regard était vert émeraude. Il était tellement beau que si il n'y avait eu que lui est moi je lui aurais sauter dessus. Je sortis de ma transe en le voyant s'arrêter devant notre table.

-Qui c'est? Dit-il en mettant ses mains devant les yeux d'Alice.

-EDWAARRDDD ! Elle se retourna et lui sauta au coup. Merde c'était sûrement son petit copain. Putain quelle chanceuse.

-Bella, je te présente mon grand frère. Edward, Bella une nouvelle amie de classe.

Il me fis un sourire et je crus m'étranger tellement mon cœur s'amuser à détruire ma cage thoracique. Son sourire en coin ravageur. Je dus rougir car ma peau me brûlait le visage.

-Bonjour. Dit-il en me regardent de bas en haut. Je me sentis perdre l'équilibre dans mes pensées. Tout était en fusion autour de moi.

-Bon..Bonj..Bonjour. Je bégayais, c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arriver. Désoler j'ai un peux chaud, je crois que je vais sortir dehors je reviens.

-Ok pas de soucis on t'attend. Elle me fis un clin d'œil et je sortis dehors fumer.

Mais qu'es qui m'avais pris de bégayer ainsi. Pourquoi ce garçons était sont frère. Mais qu'es qu'il est beau. Je soupirais de fantasme a son sujet quand une voie me sortie de mes pensés.

-Tu aurais du feu s'il te plais? HO. MON. DIEU. C'était lui. C'était sa voie.

-Heu… Oui. Tiens. Je parviens a tirer de ma poche avant mon briquet et lui tendis. En lui passent l'objet mes doigts effleurèrent les siens et ma peau s'électrisa a cette endroit. Je me retourna et regarda la portail de l'Université.

-Hum… Tu viens a l'Université pour faire quoi?

-Etudier le droit, et plus particulièrement les droits des enfants. Et toi?

-Je finis mes étude de photographe.

-…Ok.

-Alice m'a dit que ton frère avait un bar près de l'entrée?

-Oui, on l'ouvre se soir normalement. Je dois aussi chanter, mon frère a tenté de me convaincre se matin. Je ris a cette pensée et au souvenir de notre chamaillerie.

-Hé bien, Alice et moi viendrons pour te voir alors. Il me fis un autre clin d'œil et se dirigea dans les couloirs.

Quand je reviens dans la cafette Alice me demanda se qu'il m'avait dis, je lui répondis qu'il viendrait avec elle au bar et que j'allais chanter devant eux. A cette mention elle rit et me dévisagea.

-Tu chantes? Moi comme une casserole. Non sans déc, j'ai fais mourir le chat a ma cousine, il a sautait du 15eme étage de son immeuble. Pauvre chat. J'éclatais de rire et elle me suivis.

La cloche venait d'annoncer la fin de ma journée, et t'en mieux car je n'en pouvais plus de ses mongoles qui vous accoste à tous les angles des couloirs. Je sais que je ne suis pas moche mais au point que tout les blaireaux de l'Université m'accoste sans était vraiment trop. Je sortis donc du Bahut et me dirigeais vers l'angle de ma rue quand deux gas me plaquèrent contre le mure du bâtiment et m'entraînèrent dans une ruelle, je t'entais de donner des cousp de pied mais un des deux me tenait ferment les jambes. J'aurais voulu appeler à l'aide mais ma voie était enraillé par des sanglots de terreur.

-Hé bé la belle que fais tu dans la rue seul, hum… je sens qu'on vas pas mal se marrer. Fit le premier. Il commença à enlever sa ceinture et baissa légèrement son pantalon pour en sortir sa queue.

-Hum… je crois bien aussi. Un ma poulette, tu sais que t'a l'aire hyper bonne avec ta jupe. On va t'apprendre à sortir comme sa dans notre rue et a nous ignorer dans les couloirs. SALOPE. A genoux et vite.

J'exécuta son ordre et le fit rentrer dans ma bouche, il attrapa mes cheveux dans une main, le second mec était a ma gauche et tirait sur sa queue comme un âne et je continuer à pleurer en silence. Tout mes muscles ne me servaient plus a rien, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni crier. Ils allaient avoir tous se qu'il me demander de faire, j'avais peur, mais encore une fois, j'avais l'habitude. Le premier m'arracha mon string et me releva les anches pour mettre son pénis a mon entrée. Il rentra en moi avec force. J'avais les mains sur le mur et lui était derrière moi. Le second toujours dans ma bouche m'enfonça son manche bien au fond de ma gorge pour une profonde, il accéléra le rythme et me baisé la bouche. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Mon corps réagissait sans que je ne le veuille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils me laissèrent là comme un poubelle qu'on viendrait de jeter les ordures. J'étais vide, ma tête basculer d'avant en arrière, mon dos se posa sur le mure et tomba sur le sol, je ne voulais plus pensé, je voulais en finir. Je déteste cette ville. Au bout d'un temps, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, je sortis de la ruelle et me mis a marcher vers la pharmacie.

-Bonjours, je voudrais une pilule du lendemain s'il vous plais.

-Oui, je vous apporte ça. Sa va mademoiselle?

-Oui tous va bien. Je me forçais a lui sourire pour ne pas avoir de questions indiscrètes.

Je ressortis est avala directement la petite pilule qui me sauverais sûrement d'un accouchement, d'un fou et pervers comme les deux hommes qui m'avais agressé. Je pleurais silencieusement en rentrent dans le bar ou déjà une bonne vingtaine de personnes s'amuser, Jasper m'interpella.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. Viens s'il te plais, la table 12 et 15 veulent boire. Il leva enfin son regard vers mon visage et il s'interrompit immédiatement. Qu'es qui t'es arrivé? Bella réponds moi, s'il te plais. Qu'es qui c'est passer?

-Rii..Rieen.. Quand..Ali..cE… Arrivera.. Dis..Lui..De..e Monter. O..oK? Je sangloter et n'arriver pas a enchaîner mes mots.

-Jpeux pas te laisser comme sa et je sais même pas qui c'est Alice? Va te reposer je te rejoins dans 2 minutes le temps de fermer. Monte vite de coucher.

-Non, Jazz elle ne va... commençais-je avant de voir mon lutin arriver. Elle est là Jazz ne ferme pas ok. Tout va bien jte raconterais plus tard.

Je monta les escaliers en faisant signe a Lice de ma suivre, pour enfin me dirigeais vers ma chambre et m'allongeais en position fœtale sur mon lit.

Quand Alice déboula dans ma chambre je ne me relevais même pas. J'avais le regard dans le vide, la vie s'acharner donc vraiment sur moi.

-Bella. Chuchota Alice de ma porte. Elle se dirigea vers moi à pas lent. Qu'es qui c'est passer? Raconte moi, Bella parle. Elle me caressa le bras et je sentis une première larme couler sur ma joue, laissant dans son sillage une partie de moi.

-Deux.. Hommes…Ruelle.. Le mure… ALICE! Je me redressais et enfuit ma tête dans la creux de son épaule.

-Ho mon dieu Bella… Elle pleurait également maintenant. Ne pleure pas, tu vois se que sa fait sur moi, mon maquillage est niqué maintenant. Bravo. Bella, il faut que tu aille voir la police.

-Plus tard, mon frère a besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille chanter. Alice tu peux m'aider a me maquiller?

-Bien sur j'adore sa mais tu devrais te reposer. Même si je te paris tous se que tu veux que mon frère va tomber raide dingue de toi une fois que je t'aurais préparée. Pff.. Pas la peine il l'est déjà.

-QUOIII? Alice … Répète.

-Mon idiot de frère et dingue de toi, c'est claire la? Maintenant dors un peut.

-Heu.. Non tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas possible, en juste une journée tomber raide dingue d'une personne est impossible, quoi que, moi de lui alors…Non pas possible.

-Bella regarde toi dans une glace tu es magnifique, toute les meufs voudrais avoir tes cheveux, ton visage, ton corps, ton esprits. Sans déc t'es super comme meuf.

Alice me permis de dormir 1h et me prépara a mon entrée sur seine habillée dans une robe courte noir a paillettes et un maquillage légué pour cacher mes cernes.

-Bon il est temps dis aller, merci Alice.

Je me mis donc en place sur l'estrade, pris la guitare de Jasper et commença à jouer:

-Pour toi Jazz. _It's not over_, celle qui nous va le mieux mon frère.

Mes larmes me coupent comme des rasoirs

Et non, ce n'est pas seulement ma faute,

Est-toi ou bien moi?

Et tous les mots que nous ne disions pas reviennent,

Et maintenant nous en avons honte,

Il n'y a plus de sens a jouer a ça,

Si tu as fais tout se que tu pouvais…

Mais là, c'est fini, c'est fini, pourquoi est ce fini?

Nous avions la chance de le faire,

Maintenant c'est fini, c'est fini, ça ne peut pas l'être,

J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière… Mais c'est fini…

Je me suis perdu dans ces luttes,

J'ai perdu le sens du bien et du mal,

Je pleure, je pleure…

La douleur envahit tout mon esprit,

Je veux juste souffrir dans mon lit,

Je veux jeter au loin ma vie ,

Sans la laisser mourir, sans la laisser mourir.

Mais là, c'est fini, c'est fini, pourquoi est ce fini?

Nous avions la chance de le faire,

Maintenant c'est fini, c'est fini, ça ne peut pas l'être,

J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière…

Je meurs lentement, je meurs lentement,

Ne me dis pas que ça ne durera pas,

Tu brises mon cœur, TU BRISES MON CŒUR,

Ne dis pas que nous ne serons jamais ensemble…

Nous pourrons l'être, encore et encore,

Nous pourrons l'être, pour toujours!

Je meurs lentement, je meurs lentement,

Ne me dis pas que ça ne durera pas,

TU BRISES MON CŒUR,TU BRISES MON CŒUR,

Ne dis pas que nous ne serons jamais ensemble…

Nous pourrons l'être, encore et encore,

Nous pourrons l'être, pour toujours!

Ça n'est pas fini, ça n'est pas fini,

Ce n'est jamais fini, sauf si tu le laisse partir,

Ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est pas fini, jamais fini,

Sauf si tu le laisse te détruire,

Ce n'est pas fini..

-Je t'aime grand frère. Il pleurait, je le voyait, il me remercia d'un mouvement de tête et continua sa tournée. Maintenant un autre pour une personne que je viens de rencontrais. Merci Alice, pour tout.

Je m'installais au piano et commença les notes de _« Lili » d'Aaron_.

Lili, prend un autre chemin,

En dehors de ton monde illusoire,

S'il te plaît, pose ces drogues,

Que tu as dans les mains,

Tu verras que tu es capable,

De respirer par toi-même,

Il y a tellement de choses,

Qu'il te faut comprendre,

A chaque pas,

Dans chacune de tes marches,

Dans chaque villes,

De chacune de tes pensées,

Je serais ton guide,

Dans chaque rue,

De n'importe quel lieu,

Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée,

Je serais ton guide,

Lili, Tu sais qu'il reste encore une place,

Pour les gens comme nous,

Le même sang coule,

Dans toutes les mains,

Tu vois, ce ne sont pas les ailes,

Qui font l'ange,

Tu dois juste sortir,

Les démons de ta tête,

A chaque pas,

Dans chacune de tes marches,

Dans chaque villes,

De chacune de tes pensées,

Je serai ton guide,

Dans chaque rue,

De n'importe quel lieu,

Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée,

Je serais ton guide,

Lili, Aussi simple qu'un baiser,

Nous trouverons une réponse,

Laisse toutes tes peurs,

Derrière toi, dans l'ombre,

Ne deviens pas un fantôme,

Sans aucune couleur,

Car tu es la plus belle peinture,

Que la vie ait pu faire,

A chaque pas,

Dans chacune de tes marches,

Dans chaque villes,

De chacune de tes pensées,

Je serai ton guide,

Dans chaque rue,

De n'importe quel lieu,

Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée,

Je serais ton guide…

Je la regarder, près du comptoir ou elle et son frère m'applaudissaient et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues ainsi que sur les siennes. Je sautais de la scène et me précipitais dans ses bras.

-Merci Alice pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Merci.

-Bella… Je te connais que depuis se matin et jt'aime comme ma sœur, Bella…Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

-Tu mas rendu le sourire, merci, Lili.

-De rien, Au Edward, tu connais Bella, bon je vais chercher quelque chose a boire vous voulez quelque chose?

-Une bière Lili, s'il te plais.

-Rien un coca si tu veux. Merci. Alice disparu derrière les personnes autour de nous.

-Tu chantes super bien Bella.

-Heu… Merci. Je rougis face aux compliments.

-De rien je dis simplement la vérité. Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Je vais dehors fumer, tu m'accompagne?

-Hum… Avec plaisir.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue, nos regard se croisèrent et je me colla aux mure du bâtiment. Il vient se mettre a ma droite, nos regard toujours accrochés l'un a l'autre.

-Hum… Tu aurais du feu? Désolé j'ai pas pensé a prendre le mien en passant à l'appart.

-Oui bien sur, tien. Je lui re-passais mon briquet et fus a nouveaux confronté aux décharges quand nos doigts se rencontrèrent.

-Hum.. Plutôt étrange ces décharges quand tes doigts touchent les miens?

-Tu as remarqué? Oui c'est asses étrange…

-Attends je voudrais juste tenter une chose. Tu veux bien?

-Oui quoi?

-Ferme les yeux, et fais moi confiance. Tu peux?

-Ou..Oui.

Je fermes donc les yeux et sentis un main se poser sur ma joue, le courant se répartis jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Puis sa respiration se mêla à la mienne, il se rapprocha de moi, lentement, tellement lentement que ma bouche, se dirigea d'elle-même vers la sienne, se fut un baiser, long et passionné. Je dus m'écarter pour reprendre ma respiration. Je le regardais dans ses yeux devenus noir de désire. Il se rapprocha encore de moi est nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux, ses lèvres m'avaient manqué juste le temps de reprendre notre respiration. Je devenais accro a ce mec.

Mais soudain des flash-back me revinrent de deux heures au part avant ou j'avais était violée et insultée . Je le repousser donc, aillant peur moi-même de mon geste devenu trop soudain a la réponse de son baisé.

-Désoler, il faut que je rentre… Je dois parler a Alice. C'est importent. On se vois demain à la cantine. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussis a aligner autant de mots en une phrase avec Edward juste en face de moi qui me portais un regard inquiet.

-Ok…Bonne.. Bonne nuit. Je rêves ou il venait de bégayer comme moi au bahut.

-Toi..Toi aussi. Je rougis violemment.

Un fois rentrais je proposa à Alice de rester à la maison pour dormir, il était tard et Edward venait de partir. Alice me sauta dessus et nous montions dans ma chambre après avoir fermé le bar. Ce soir là, se fus dur de m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2: La fin du rêve et le début d'un autre._**

Le lendemain matin fut dur, je n'avais dormis que quelques heures et mon réveil m'annonça 8:30. J'avais cours et donc me préparais rapidement. Alice se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et me cria déjà dessus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas au bahut comme ça?

-Et bien si, pourquoi?

-Bella, regarde toi dans un miroir. Tu as un corps parfais et tu le cache sous toutes ses couches des vêtement. Non mais tu rigoles, c'est sa, c'est une blague?

-Non, je regarder mon reflet dans le miroir sur ma porte. Je me trouve bien. Ai-je dis en faisant un grand sourire a mon reflet.

-Tsss… Non, je rêve. Elle poussa la porte de mon dressing et regarda à l'intérieur. HAA bé voila qui est mieux. Elle sortie une robe bleue et un caraco noir. Enfile ça. Me dit-elle en me l'ansent les deux vêtements.

-Alice… Bon ok. Je me surpris a dire ça, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Mais face à la moue du visage de Lili je ne pouvais pas dire non.

Une fois prête et maquillé par les soins de Alice, nous partîmes à pied jusqu'à l'université. En passant devant le portail nous vîmes Edward avec deux de ses amis.

-Edwaaaard! Et bien c'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjours? S'étonna Lili.

-Alice? Tu commence maintenant? Je croyais que tu commençais plus tard. Il me lança un regard et souris, puis pris Lili dans ses bras. Je sentis mes joues rougir et je baissa le visage vers mes pieds.

-Edward? On mange ensemble a midi? Elle lui lança un regard de supplie avec ses sourcilles se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

-Ok Lili, t'inquiète pas. Mais je mange aussi avec Emmet et Jacob. Donc… On mangera sur une des grande table?

-Ok. Lili avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle déposa un baisé sur la joue gauche de son frère et s'écarta pour me prendre la main. Emmet et Jacob rigolèrent et Edward se joignit a eux dès qu'Alice commença marcher. Je crois que je commençais a avoir de vrais sentiment a l'égard d'Edward. Il était magnifique et ses yeux vert émeraude me perturbais au plus au point. Son corps appelait le mien avec force, et se baisé échangé restait encré sur mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi te touches tu sens arrêt les lèvres? Me demanda soudainement Lili.

-Pour rien… C'est.. Un réflexe… depuis que je suis toute petite. Je rougis.

-Hum… Tu ne sais pas mentir Isabella Marie Swan. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Mais bon je n'est pas le temps de te questionner… Je pense trop a ton frère pour sa. Tu es proche de lui, n'esse pas?

-Hum… Oui plutôt. Je l'aime plus que tout. Il a fait tellement de chose pour moi… Depuis longtemps.

-Comment sa?

-Hum… J'ai étais adopté par ses parents et… il y a eu des complications. On vas dire qu'il ma toujours protégé, avant de le connaître je n'avais personne a qui parler ou même me défendre face aux autres. Jasper a un coté brute mais il s'est aussi être doux et protecteur. Et toi tu as toujours était aussi proche de ton frère?

-Hum… Quand nous étions petits, la première famille que j'ai eu n'était pas très douce et… on va dire que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être loin de mon frère. Lui non plus, il a fuguer de chez sa famille d'adoption pendant que je faisais pareille de mon côté. L'agence nous a retrouver et nous ont mis chez les Latey. On ne les aimer pas du tout et on a était replacé. Cette fois ci chez les Cullen. On les a adoré dès le début. Edward passer tous son temps avec Carlisle et moi avec Esmée. On s'aime énormément.

-Woua. Vous êtes vraiment inséparable. Je ris doucement. Moi a part Jasper, je n'est jamais connu ma mère biologique et encore moins mon père, mes familles n'ont jamais était adorable, et encore moins agréable… Je baissa les yeux qui commençaient a s'humidifier.

-Ho… Désoler bahut, je voulais pas… Mais qu'elle conne je suis. Pardonne moi…

-C'est bon, c'est passé. Tout va pour le mieux aujourd'hui. T'inquiète pas, Jasper me gâte sens arrêt pour un peux. Je suis sur qu'il en pince pour toi. Il ne ta pas quitter des yeux, et il a même bégayé. Je ne les jamais vu comme sa.

-Woua, je penser pas… je croyais que c'était normale chez lui… Moi aussi je l'aime bien, il est très intéressent et m'écoute vraiment quand je parle. Hoo… Viens faut que je te présente une personne.

-Ok… Qui sa? Ai-je demandé affoler.

-ROSE. Lili couru jusqu'à une grande blonde, au yeux bleu et bien faite. Rose, je te présente Bella C'est une grande amie.

-Enchanté. Sa va tu n'en a pas asses de Lili, elle peut être très casse pied parfois, voir tout le temps. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sourie.

-Sale blondasse, je te présente NOTRE future collègue de shoping et toi tu te fou de moi. Tss… Je retiens.

-Mais non je rigole Lili, tu le sais très bien. Bon a quand pour le shoping. Elle se frotta les mains et ses yeux passaient de Alice à moi.

-Hum… Réfléchit Alice. Samedi. On a rien de prévu et en plus il faudrait absolument que je trouve un cadeau a faire a mon frère pour la fin de ses études. Elle sautait partout.

-Au c'est vrai que mon cousin chéri a bientôt fini, avec ses potes de classe. Le beau Emmet. Hum.. Elle en saliver presque.

-Ferme ta bouche tu bave Rose. Elle accompagna ses paroles avec sa main pour refermer la bouche de sa cousine.

-Pas de ma faute si il est aussi beau… Pfff… Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

-On mange avec la bande toute à l'heure, viens avec nous. Ok?

-OK! A toute.

Nous partîmes en cours et je racontais à Alice ce qui c'était passer la nuit dernière. Elle versa une larme à la fin de mon récit. Je ne sais pas se que me faisais cette fille, mais d'habitude je ne parler pas de ma vie comme ça. Encore moins avec des gens que je connais depuis a peine 2 jours. A la fin de la matinée nous croisâmes Edward dans les couloirs. Il nous accompagna à la cafèterie. Nous arrivâmes à la table et laissâmes une place a côté de Emmet pour Rosalie. Celle-ci arriva 2 minutes plus tard.

-Eh. Sa va depuis toute a l'heure? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et toi? Alice fit un clin d'œil a cette dernière qui comprit instantanément. Elle nous sourie.

-Au Edward qu'es que sa fait plaisir de te voir. C'est pas souvent que je te croise.

Emmet se tourna vers elle et baissa les yeux gêné.

-Sa va et toi Rose, tu ne t'es toujours pas casé avec une gas qui pourrais te suivre au niveau sport de chambre? Dit-il en lançant un vague regard vers Emmet.

-Non, je préfère me tapé les gas qui ont plus d'expérience. Si tu vois de quoi je parle? Un Couz? Et toi tu t'es toujours pas casé?

-Hum.. A quoi bon? Il avait murmurait cela plus pour lui-même mais j'étais a côté de lui et avais entendu.

Je me pencha vers lui pour lui demander des explication quand il se releva et parti vers la sortie. Je me leva a sa suite et arriva dehors, il était appuyer sur un arbre à 20 mètres de là.

-Pourquoi a tu dis ça? Je fronça légèrement mes sourcils pour qu'il comprenne que je m'inquiété pour lui.

-Parce que. Je veux juste des amis, sur qui je pourrais compter. À la fin de la semaine tout ira mieux. Au bahut, j'ai couché avec tellement de fille dans ma vie que je ne peut même plus les compter. J'ai fais tellement de mal… Et le pire c'est que je ne m'en veux même pas. Au bahut je suis un coureur de jupon. Tu verra par toi-même. Il baissa les yeux peiné.

-Ne dis pas sa. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux rien faire avec toi. Tu es le frère de ma meilleure amie. Je commence a te considérer comme un frère. On pourrais faire un truc samedi, Alice et Rose me traîne faire les boutiques, après on pourrait aller à la patinoire tous assemble? Je lui fis les yeux doux.

-Hum… Non pas samedi, je… Je ne pourrais pas. Vendredi soir?

-Ok pas de problème. J'en parlerais a Lili. Elle sera contente, et amènes Emmet, Rose craque littéralement.

Il émit un léger rire qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

-Ok, mais c'est pas la seul à être mordu. Emmet aussi et totalement accro.

-Ho. Bien, alors a demain soir.

-Ok. Il me déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue et se retira rapidement. Il parti sans regarder derrière lui.

A la fin de la journée je rentra chez moi en passant par l'autre côté de la rue et croisa Jasper dans le couloir de l'appartement.

-Hé Bellicima. Sa c'est bien passé aujourd'hui. Tu as parlé avec Alice? Elle est hyper sympa.

-Oué, elle est dans mes cours la plus part du temps.

-Vous avez parler de quoi?

-Hum… De tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi?

-Ho.. Heu... rien comme sa. Il avait l'ère déçu.

-On a aussi parler des garçons. Parler de toi, Edward, Emmet, Rose… J'avais parler très vite.

-Vous avez… Parlez.. De moi?

-Oui Alice te trouve très gentil et t'apprécie énormément. Elle te trouve plutôt mignon aussi.

-Elle aussi est hyper gentille, et elle me fait rire. Son visage de fée. Il ne lui manque plus que les ailles. Il avait le regard dans le vide.

-Tu es amoureux Jazz? Je souris en voyant son visage dériver au rouge.

-Sa se pourrait. Mais je ne control pas mes émotion. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je…

-Elle aussi t'aime. Va la voir. Demain on va à la patinoire viens avec nous, ferme le bar au moins pour ce soir là.

-Hum… Ok.

Je fis la bise a mon frère et monta prendre une douche et filler au bar pour l'ouverture. Ce soir là nous avions pas mal de jeune, et quelques habitués. Emmet était même venu avec quelques amis. On avait bien ris. Emmet était le comique du groupe. Je fut pour temps déçus de ne pas voir Edward. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu avec eux?

Le lendemain matin je me prépara en prenant tout mon temps et descendis quand je vis mon frère, celui-ci siffla et le fis tourner sur moi-même.

-Wouaa, Bell's je ne te jamais vu ressemblent a une femme. Je suis surpris, Alice a du bon sur toi.

-Arrêt de te foutre de moi, si tu veux je remonte pour me changer? Je fis semblant de remonter quand il m'attrapa par les anches et le posa un baisé sur le haut du front.

-Mais non tu es parfaite. Jt'aime pitite sœur, fais gaffe a toi. Ok?

-Oui Jazz ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

-Je sais, et sa me fais peur. Tu sais très bien que tu es comme ma sœur, même plus que ça. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, tuer ou bien même partir à l'autre bout du monde. Je m'avança vers lui et le prit dans me bras.

-Jt'aime aussi Jazz. Tellement. Tu as fais tellement pour moi. Je me mis a versais quelques larmes.

-Vas en cours tu vas être a la bourre.

-Ok. A se soir. Et n'oubli pas, c'est à la patinoire. Bis.

Je partis après qu'il mets fais oui de la tête. Je courus jusqu'à la salle et me plaça au côtés d'une Alice sur excitée. Toute l'heure nous parlions de se soir et du lendemain, où nous pourrions aller faire les boutiques. Elle me parla de son frère aussi, elle s'avais qu'il n'aller pas bien, mais il ne lui disait rien. A part que les examens le faisait stresser. La journée passa bien vite et au moment de déjeuner je croisa Edward. Il parler avec une fille, Tania, il la regarder avec passion et lui pris la main pour l'entraîner dans les vestiaires de foot. Je savais se qui allait se passer. Je les suivit et ouvrit la porte au moment ou Edward arracha le string de cette pouffiasse.

-HO. . Pardons, je referma la porte et couru jusqu'à la cafétéria. Là je vis Alice, Rosalie et Emmet qui parlaient en nous attendent. Je m'assis devant mon plateau qui ne contenait rien d'autre d'une bouteille d'eau et ma pomme.

-Sa va Bell's tu es vraiment blanche? Qu'es qui c'est passer?

-Hum… Rien. Je vis Edward entrer dans la cafétéria il avait l'ère en colère. Rien du tout, je.. Je me sens pas très bien? Ma phrase ressemblait plus a une interrogation qu'autre chose. Je crois que je vais rentrer, pour être bien se soir. Emmet et Alice me regarder bizarrement, Edward semblait se haïr et baissait les yeux en arrivant vers nous et Alice s'inquiétait.

Je me leva et commença a sortir de la cafette et couru vers le parking quand une main puissante me rattrapa.

-Pourquoi étais tu dans les vestiaires? Qu'es que tu foutais là-bas?

-Je…Je… N'es pas fais exprès. Désoler je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je… Désoler. Il se pinça le nez et ferma les yeux.

-Non sais moi qui suis désolé. Pardonne moi. Il s'en alla vers la porte de l'université. Je le regarda me quitter et le suivis à l'intérieur.

Je finis finalement ma journée et parti avec Alice pour la patinoire. Arriver là-bas, Rose et Emmet était l'une sur les genoux et l'autre les bras encerclent le ventre de cette dernière. Le tableau était très touchant, ils se sont regardé dans les yeux et lentement Emmet s'est penché pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Rose.

-Ta vu ça? Me dis Alice la mâchoire tombante et les yeux grand ouvert. Woua, je pensais pas que sa irait aussi vite entre eux.

-Il faut croire qu'ils étaient destinés a être ensembles…

-Hé vous êtes là? Cette voix derrière nous n'était d'autre que mon frère suivit de Edward. Ce dernier me sourie et pris Alice dans ses bras. Son tee-shirt lui moulait parfaitement le corps et ses muscles paresser. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient braqués vers moi et mes mains voulaient fourrager des ses cheveux châtain roux.

-On a bien cru qu'ont devraient vous attendrez en matent ses deux là. Fit Alice en balançant sa tête dans la direction de Rose et Emmet.

-Ho… Ils non pas perdus leurs temps ses deux là. Fit Edward et Jazz en même temps, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire se qui fit se retourner Rose et Emmet. Ils se sont séparés et on a rit de plus belle.

-C'est bon ont vous a vu pas la peine de vous séparer. Dis-je me tenant les cotes.

La soirée passa très vite. Edward me lançait des regard triste, je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé chez Alice et Edward, dans le salon a parler. Alice était rester au bar avec mon frère pour faire connaissance.

Je m'approcha d'Edward qui était dans la cuisine, les mains sur la table de travail. Il avait la tête penchée en avant et les yeux clos. Je le regardait un quelques secondes et tous a coup il releva la tête vers moi.

-Pourquoi ai-je fais sa? Il avait chuchoté, et avait l'ère encore plus triste. Je fronça mes sourcils dans interrogation. Qu'ai-je donc fais? Il baissa les yeux sur ses pied. Je me rapprocha de lui et lui releva le menton avec deux doigts.

-Cas-tu fais Edward? Pourquoi es-tu si triste? Je ne comprend pas, je voudrais comprendre. Tu n'as serte pas eu une vie facile, mais moi non plus, et je laisse le passé d'un côté. Qu'es qui t'arrive? Tu as écrasé une personne dans la rue? Un chien?…

-Non rien de tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux quelque chose a boire? Il me fit un sourire en coin comme j'aimais tend.

-Heu… oui… Pourquoi pas? Et voila je bégayer encore, et je rougis. Pff.

-Ok, une bière?

-Oui merci.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et commencions nos bières, le silence pesant fut interrompu par Edward.

-Alors, comme sa tu veux devenir avocate?

-Oui, je veux aider les gens qui en val la peine.

-Si Alice et moi avions eux quelqu'un pour nous aider, nous aurions sûrement eux les Cullen bien avant tout ça. Et je n'aurais pas… Non rien oublie.

-Tu ne serais pas là a parler avec moi, dans ton salon sur ton canapé… Si les choses arrivent comme elles arrivent c'est qu'il y a une raison. Que quelque part, les conneries sont faites pour nous mener a une existence plus correcte. Plus agréable.

-Tu as sûrement raison, sans tous sa jamais je n'aurais peut connaître quelqu'un comme toi et Alice ne serait jamais tombé amoureuse de ton frère.

Le silence se fit pendant que Edward repensait peut-être a mes paroles. Puis je sentis qu'il se rapprocha de moi, il fit passer ses bras derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa le cou.

-Qu'es que tu fais Edward? Je croyais que tu ne voulais que des amis? Att… Il m'embrassa en pleine bouche. Lécha ma lèvre inférieur pour en demander l'axé. J'ouvris immédiatement et Edward mis sa main libre sur ma anche pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me retrouvais a califourchon sur lui et mes mains se trouvaient dans ses cheveux. Ses mains a lui caressaient tous mon corps, quand l'une d'elle arriva a la fermeture de ma robe, il la fis clisser tout en douceur sur mes anches, puis mes jambes. J'étais en sous-vêtement devant lui, et je m'en fichais. Mes mains tombèrent doucement vers les boutons de sa chemise et les défirent un à un. Quand elles arrivèrent sur la bosse de son jean, elles passèrent dessus et je commenças a lui défaire son pantalon. Nous prenions le temps de nous découvrir, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Son corps musclé frissonnait sous mes caresse. Il dégrafa mon soutient gorge et le fis tomber à côté du canapé. Il me regarder avec attention, puis il fit descendre mon dernier vêtement et je m'attaqua a lui enlever son boxer. Sa verge était aussi dur que la pierre, fièrement dressé vers moi. Il m'allongea alors sur son canapé et commença a caresser mon clitoris, déjà gonflé. Il embrassa mon coup que je mis a sa porter en poussant ma tête vers l'arrière. Je m'emparais de son sexe et commença des va et viens dessus. Nous gémissions en même temps, je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais en moi.

-Edward s'il te plais, j'ai besoin de toi.

Sur ses mots il se mit a mon entré et me pénétra tout doucement, j'appréciais ses geste sur mes bras, sur mes seins, mon ventre. Edward me dévorait du regard, et j'aimais ça. Il me donnais une importance. Quand l'orgasme se manifesta nous criâmes nos prénoms. Nous reprîmes notre souffle et Edward roula sur le côté.

-J'aime être en toi Bella, tu es si belle. Bella… Je n'es jamais croisé une femme qui m'a au temps troublé, je ne savais même pas se que voulais dire « faire l'amour » a une femme avant se soir.

-Je n'es jamais aimé au temps faire l'amour a un homme avant aujourd'hui. J'aimerais ne jamais partir d'ici. Rester au près de toi, me prélassais dans ton lis et te faire l'amour encore et encore.

A se moment là, il se leva du canapé et me transporta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me posa dessus avec attention et m'embrassa.

-Je ne pourrais jamais partir après se qui c'est passer se soir. Je… Je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup Bella.

-Je… moi aussi Edward. Je rougis, puis nous refaisions l'amour deux fois. Puis nous nous endormions ensembles dans ses couvertures.

Le samedi matin je me réveilla avec des courbatures dans les jambes. Quand je me retourna dans le lit je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus personne à côté de moi. Mais une lettre était sur l'oreiller.

_Cher Bee,_

_Comment te dire se que j'ai a te dire? Premièrement, je suis partis._

_Où? En Irak, oui je sais tu dois t'arracher les cheveux et me traiter_

_de gros con, je te l'avais pour temps dis, de ne jamais me faire confiance._

_Mais je tiens a toi, voila pourquoi je me sentais si mal ses derniers temps,_

_Je pensais a toi, celle qui est mon rayon de soleil depuis que tu es arriver._

_J'aurais du te le dire avant de partir, je le sais, mes les gros cons font_

_toujours tout de travers, alors ne m'en veux pas, j'avais pris cette décision_

_depuis bien avant que tu ne ramène tes jolies fesse. Mais au moment ou_

_j'ai croisais ton regard, je savais que j'allais te faire souffrir, si tu savais_

_comme je m'en veux. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonnera, j'ai quelques_

_années a faire, je ne sais pas exactement où il vont m'emmenaient. Alors_

_je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérite et te dis adieu._

_PS: Je t'aime Bella, plus que tout. Dommage que le destin ne m'es_

_pas emmené a toi bien avant. Encore désoler. Tu vas me manquer._

_Je t'aime Edward._

A la fin de la lettre, ma main tomba sur le lit et mes larmes coulèrent en silence. Je m'allongea sur son coussin et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pendant des heures j'étais enfermé dans sa chambre, j'avais essayé de l'appeler mais rien. Son téléphone était couper. Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? L'homme de ma vie était parti pour aller faire la guerre je ne sais où? Tout a coup j'appelais Alice. Il fallait que je lui dise.

-Halo? Fit-elle d'une voix endormit.

-Alice? Je pleurais.

-Bells? Qu'es qui se passe? Elle commençait a paniquer.

-Alice…Edward…Partit…

-Quoi Edward partit? Je comprend pas Bella

-Edward..Ava..Avait plani.. Fier de…Partir..A la… La guerre. Il est partit. Je sanglotais.

-Non… Non se n'est pas possible Bella tu as du mal comprendre?

-Alice il m'a laissé un message. Il est…Parti en Irak pour aller a la guerre, il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie.

-Non… NONNNNN. Elle pleura a l'autre bout du fil. Ec.. Écoute j'arrive. Dans 5 minutes.

-Ok.

Quand Alice arriva, elle était en pleure. Nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre et nous assîmes dans le canapé. Edward avait tout rangé dans la chambre, ses vêtement était bien ranger, la ou il partirait il n'en aurait pas besoin, seul ses boxer avaient disparu.

-Bells ou est le message? Je lui donna la lettre. Mais quel con, il t'aime et il s'en va comme sa sans rien dire a personne? MAIS QUEL CON. Comment vais-je l'annonçais a Esmée et Carlisle? Comment? Elle se remit a pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard elle leurs demanda de venir dans le bar de mon frère pour leurs annonçaient. Elle me demanda de venir avec elle. Elle avait peur et était triste. Je t'entais de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que je serais là avec Jazz mais elle continuait a avoir peur de leurs réactions. Moi-même ne savais pas comment réagir face à ça. Encore hier soir nous avions passé un moment inoubliable, enfin pour ma part.

Quelques minutes les parents de Alice et Edward arrivèrent. Esmée avait les yeux rougis de tristesse et Carlisle avait la tête légèrement penché en avant.

-Maman, Papa… Je… Suis… Désolé..Jn'ai.. Rien…

-Shuuut… Tout va bien se passer. Edward va sens sortir. Dit Carlisle.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sur? Papa, il me manque. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Hoo mon dieu faite qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Je vous en surplis.. Rendrez moi mon frère. Alice était désespéré. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les Cullen restèrent deux heures dans la salle du bar. Alice et Esmée pleurèrent et Carlisle tentait de trouver les raison du départ de son fils. Arrivé a midi moins le quart, je me décidais à préparer quelque chose pour Alice et Jasper. Les Cullen étaient reparti après des accolades chaleureuses.

-Bon… Ques que tu nous prépare Bella? Me demanda mon frère.

-En tout cas sa sens vraiment très bon. Me complimenta Lili.

-Lasagne, et faite maison. Je leur souris d'un sourire forcé. Jasper avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Lili. Bon à table les tourtereaux. Et Jazz ne prend pas 2 parts!

-Ok, c'est vrai que maintenant ont est 3. Bella, Alice va venir habiter avec nous. Vu que Edward n'est plus là pour le moment, pas besoin de dépenser des sous en plus. Alice fit une grimasse a l'évocation de son frère.

Après le repas j'allais m'allongeais quand une vague de nausées me pris, je courus jusqu'au toilette du rai de chaussé et vomi tripe et boyaux. Je remonta me l'avais les dents et me nettoyer le visage. Je devais sûrement mettre choppée un truc. J'allais donc me coucher et me réveilla le lendemain à 14h16. Au mon dieu, j'ai vraiment dormi comme une masse. Dans quelques jours j'avais prévu d'allais au centre de recrutement pour demander où Edward avait était envoyé. Il m'avait peut-être vraiment fais mal, mais je savais que des que je reverrais ses yeux émeraude, je craquerais de nouveau.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais devant le centre et entrais dans l'enseigne deux semaines plus tard. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne rasé m'accueillait dans un bureaux de luxe.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda-t-il.

-Hé bien, un ami et venu ici il y a quelque temps pour se faire recruter. Es que se serais possible de savoir où il se trouve? Pour lui envoyer des lettres?

-Hum… Comment s'appel t-il?

-Edward Masen Cullen.

-Ho… Il regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils. Il n'a pas choisi le plus simple… Hum… Tout se que je peut vous dire c'est qu'il pourra lire vos lettres et pourra peut-être y répondre. Tout a coup les nausées revenaient et je demandais les toilettes. L'homme me guida jusqu'au local pour employé et je vomis le reste de mon café de se matin.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle? Tout a coup je repensais à ma nuit de vendredi, quand Edward m'avais laissé dans le lis seul. Nous ne nous étions pas protégé, pour temps la pilule du l'en demain aurait du faire effet...

Oh. . M'écriai-je.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ma petite dame? Il avait l'ère inquiet.

-Non…non…c'est pas possible. Mes yeux étaient rivé vers le sol et bouger de gauche à droite rapidement. Ho mon dieu. Je commençais à verser des larmes qui laisser des sillages profond sur mes pommettes.

-Qu'es qui vous arrives? Vous voulez que j'appel quelqu'un?

-Alice. Je lui donnait son numéro et Lili arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Totalement paniquée.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella? Je me relevais et couru à sa voiture. Bella, va tu enfin m'expliquer? Elle était en colère à présent.

-Amène moi à la pharmacie et je te dis après. ALICE FONCE. Elle démarra en trombe et nous y arrivâmes 2 minutes plus tard.

Je courus jusqu'au comptoir et demanda un teste de grossesse. Alice me fit des gros yeux et sa bouche tomba. Je demanda les toilettes a la pharmacienne et alla pisser sur l'objet que j'avais temps détester depuis toute petite. J'attendis 2 minutes et le truc annonça ++, mon monde venait de m échapper , je restais prostré dans les toilettes pendant encore 5 minutes quand Alice frappa à la porte.

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je suis vraiment pathétique, je sais. Désolé aussi qu'il n'y est pas énormément de passages très développés.**

** Mais j espère que vous appréciez quand même. **


End file.
